


Put your minecraft bed next to mine

by GeeSam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkward, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Angst, Minecraft, Minecraft In Real Life, is that a thing???, minecraft au, yeonbin being chaotic, yeonjun and soobin get sucked in the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeSam/pseuds/GeeSam
Summary: Yeonjun challenges Soobin to play Minecraft with him, when something weird happens. The next this Soobin knows is that he's trapped in the game.---Aka comeback season made me want to write txt getting stuck in a video game. I'll add tags later to avoid spoilers !!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8





	Put your minecraft bed next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am planning on finishing this but can't say how frequently I'll be updating TT 
> 
> This already is a mess but I love them tooooooo much !!
> 
> Also my minecraft addiction is showing but I truly hope you enjoy this story I came up with! I'm not entirely sure where this is going so comments and suggestions are welcomed!!

Soobin’s pov:

Soobin wasn’t the kind of person to take things too seriously. He was pretty laid back compared to his group members and he prided himself in that. But sometimes even he got a little too competitive. Sometimes he, too, wanted to win. And when his one and only hyung had asked him to play Minecraft with him, he hadn’t expected things to get this heated.

It was a simple bet, really. They spawned next to each other in the same world and whoever made a netherite pickaxe first would win. No cheating allowed. And everything started so well too! Just friendly bickering, fighting over materials and stealing each other's crafting tables. But then Yeonjun “accidentally” pushed him into lava and Soobin had to start all over again. It wasn’t a big deal, nothing serious, but Yeonjun knew Soobin wasn’t that experienced with the game (neither was the elder, to be honest) and it had taken him some time to even collect a couple blocks of cobblestone. 

And the other didn’t even apologize. He just brushed it off with “Oopsie, guess I’m having a bigger head start now haha…” in the chat. Soobin wanted to win, now more than ever.

The only problem was he’d played the game less than ten times in his life. If he was being honest, he didn’t even quite know how to get netherite and what it was. But that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. 

The two boys were sitting in different rooms. They couldn’t see or hear each other and they’d made a deal, which prevented them from disturbing one another in real life. It’s not like Soobin even wanted to ask help from the annoying boy on the other side of the house, so he relied on searching it up on the net. He was already far behind so it didn’t really matter if he lost a bit more time while doing his research.

After a while he’d come up with a plan: how to get everything he needed and how to do it quickly. He saw Yeonjun getting an advancement. Soobin didn’t know what it was but he guessed it had something to do with iron. He let out a deep sigh and sat better on his chair, making sure his headphones were in place and laid his eyes on the screen. He was ready to beat the elder’s ass.

-

Yeonjun’s pov:

Yeonjun couldn’t help but let out a loud giggle as he finally found some iron. He was so far ahead of Soobin the poor younger would be left in dust. He pressed the left button of his mouse a bit too hard out of excitement as he mined the ore and picked it up with a huge grin. 

As he placed down his furnaces and waited for his iron to smelt and mutton to cook, he teared his eyes off the screen for the first time in about 20 minutes. He was surprised how dark the room was, even though it was only around 6 pm. He glanced out the window and was met with dark clouds covering the sky. It was about to rain.

He quickly stretched his arms and back before checking his phone for new messages. One from Taehyun, letting him know the younger ones were going to be home late due some burst of inspiration for their shared producing project. He smiled softly and sent them thumbs up before placing the phone face down on the table.

The light around the furnaces had died down so he knew everything was ready for him to collect. He quickly crafted himself better tools and armor before heading out the cave he’d stayed in. Just as he was towering up he noticed that Soobin had gotten an advancement. The younger had found iron.

Yeonjun let out a weird sound of disbelief, opening the chat to make sure he wasn't making things up. There it was, nice and clear. Maybe he had underestimated the other’s gaming skills after all. He finally reached the surface and immediately had to dodge an arrow, flying right by his head. It was night time. He scanned his surroundings to find the skeleton who’d targeted him for literally no reason. The nuisance was half hiding behind an oak tree. An easy kill. The advancement “Monster Hunter” popped up on the right side of his screen and he hummed in satisfaction. Soobin hadn’t gotten the same one. For a second he felt bad for the other: he knew Soobin wasn’t the biggest fan of fighting in games and especially this game made him scared. The few times they’d played together, Soobin had dug himself a hole to spend the night in and Yeonjun had to do all the monster killing. Not that he minded protecting the other.

-

Soobin’s pov:

It had started to rain. Not in the game, but in real life. Soobin could hear the rain drops hit his window as he dug himself deeper into the ground to avoid having to fight zombies and other stupid creatures trying to ruin his game. He could tell it was raining hard and it made him feel weird. The atmosphere was heavy and waiting. He found himself staring out the window, looking at the sky. The colors were also weird, like they didn’t belong there. The rain was weird, the moment was weird, the feel of thunder was weird. Everything, to put it simple, was weird.

He didn’t know how, but he knew soon there would be a storm upon them. Maybe it would've been wise to turn off the computer and end their little game but he wasn’t going to give up. Not again. So he gathered his wandering thoughts and focused on the screen in front of him once more.

After a few moments of digging he found a cave. Huening Kai (their group’s Minecraft expert) had explained to him how it was more convenient to mine in caves when playing in a new world rather than to strip mine right away. For once, he decided to trust the younger.

And he was glad he did. He found so much coal and iron almost immediately. He was also pretty sure if he went deeper he might find diamonds too! From what he’d understood, diamonds spawned more frequently near lava.

After a while he’d gathered enough iron for a full set of armor and he was just looking up how to make a shield when the first lighting struck.

The sound was so loud he let out a shriek and almost fell off his chair, he even heard it through his headphones. He buried his face in his hands and leaned against the table, feeling his heart beat faster than it should. The adrenaline made his body stiff and reserved, even though he tried to relax.

He couldn’t hear anything but the rain. Had Yeonjun noticed? Probably not, he usually got way too into the games when he played and easily blocked out everyone and everything. Soobin sometimes wished he could do that too.

The next lighting didn’t scare him as much but it took out the power. It was completely dark. Except for the screen. For some reason his pc hadn’t turned off. The lights didn’t work, but the room was dimly lit by the monitor. But something else was off too. The surface of the screen didn’t seem normal. It was way more vibrant and soft-looking, as if there was no screen at all.

He leaned closer to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him. He was right, which made the situation even weirder. There was a certain type of coldness the monitor was emitting, like the air was flooding in and out of it. It honestly looked like he could touch it. Should he?

“No, what kind of question is that”, he asked himself quietly, eyes never leaving the surface in front of him. On the other hand, what could happen? He’d been sitting in front of the pc for a long time and he was probably just tired after the long day, so maybe his eyes were betraying him. There must be a logical explanation for the scene in front of him. And yet he felt uneasy. 

Unconsciously he lifted his other arm from his lap, where he had placed them a few short seconds ago, and moved it towards the monitor. There was only one way to find out, if he was going crazy.

He gulped. What was he even doing? He should probably find his hyung, even though he wondered how the other hadn’t come to get him yet. He should probably exit the room or at least try to turn off his pc but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own, as it sneaked closer and closer to the screen.

He didn’t even hesitate anymore when his finger pressed against the surface…

Wait. There was no screen. The only thing he felt was cold air. He panicked and tried to pull his hand away, but it was like an invisible force had grabbed him harshly, trying to pull him closer to the screenless monitor. He couldn’t even yell before he was pulled up and pushed into the monitor and through it. The last thing he saw was a flash of light before he stumbled head first into something cold and firm, making him dizzy. He slid down, holding his head, not being able to focus on anything. His body didn’t listen to him anymore. He fell over to his side, feeling his consciousness slowly slipping away.


End file.
